1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to centrifugal pumps, and more particularly to a high performance mini-pump for liquids having a polymer composite housing assembly and detachable components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Centrifugal pumps generally facilitate pressurized flow of fluid and/or gas in supply systems. Conventional centrifugal pumps and components are cast of metal alloys, which have some disadvantages. Particularly, pumps constructed and/or using metal components can be susceptible to corrosion when operating with fluids. The corrosive effects on metal components in pumps can reduce the pump's efficiency, lead to cavitation, and possibly cause catastrophic wear and tear. It is estimated that as a result of corrosion, the overall drop in competence for an unmanned metal pump can be between 10 to 15 percent, within the first year. With repeated fluid exposure, corrosion, cavitation, and subsequent pressure loss can occur. Accordingly, it is estimated that an unmanned pump can fail catastrophically in less than 20 years of service.
Thus, a high performance mini-pump for liquids solving the aforementioned problems is desired.